The God of Mages
by ambiguity of verisimilitude
Summary: Naruto was trained to be the best. He knew how to kill, attack and torture. He was the perfect ninja. But when a experimental seal takes him to Earthland what will he do?
1. Chapter 1

Ch. 1

In the village of Konoha it was raining, and jumping from rooftop to rooftop was a young boy returning from a mission. He wore dark ANBU clothes with a Katana strapped to his back. On his face was a mask that resembled a fox. He had blond hair that stopped above his shoulders...And currently he was covered in blood. He had just decimated an entire platoon of Mist ANBU as were the orders of his mission. The boy could complete such a task due to the fact that he had been personally trained since he was four years old by the leader of Root, Danzo. In three years with the use of **Shadow Clone Jutsu** and artificially implanted **Mangekyo** **Sharingan** eyes he had learned all of the villages greatest techniques including the Yondaime's prized technique **Hiraishin**.

He knew how to infiltrate, torture, kill and to do it in the most efficient and effective ways possible. He was a true testament to the way of the ninjas. A brutal killing machine. He trained harshly since the age of four. And at age seven there were few who could match his power.

His name was Naruto son of the aforementioned Hokage and Jinchuriki to the Kyuubi No Yoko. But for all the missions he took and power he held he was still given and taking orders.

So as he returned from the mission the blond found himself thinking, "What am I doing with my life, this existence is boring and nothing changes."

And for the life of him he could not come up with an answer. For all his trainers had never given him any more then cool professionalism and wore the same masks. His comrades never spoke more than what was necessary to complete the mission. The closest thing he had to variety was the countless people he killed. The blond found himself questioning what the point to his existence was, to be a tool for the village?

As he reached his destination a large building his body became more rigid and professional. He entered and soon he was kneeling in front of his leader, Danzo.

"Report," Danzo drawled.

"The mist ANBU who were attempting to re-seal the Sanbi were all eliminated Danzo-sama." Naruto said emotionlessly.

" And the Sanbi?" Danzo questioned.

"It disappeared before I could seal it Danzo-sama," Naruto replied.

"How unfortunate," Danzo said without a hint of disappointment. Because there was no need to be sad, He had the most powerful Demon container in all the Elemental Nations. He didn't purge his emotions like the rest of his shinobi. No he didn't at all, in fact he had kept his emotions and used them to fuel his desire, the desire to become the best. So Danzo allowed him to keep his emotions as long as he didn't show them in front of him.

"Is that all?" he prompted.

"Hai Danzo-sama." the blond replied.

"Then you make take your leave," he said disinterestedly.

And with that Naruto vanished in a yellow flash retiring to his chambers for the night. Upon his entry to his room he swiftly took of his clothes and took a shower. As he emerged from the bathroom he redressed and made his way to the table in the corner. Once he was seated he continued to work on his seal project. The project he was working on would allow him to sleep for hours on a mission within the seal while only seconds would pass by in the real world. and so he worked deep into the night until dawn approached.

'finished!' he thought happily. Looking outside he realized it was morning. What better time would he have to test the seal. Naruto then dressed in the clothes he would need for tomorrows long distance mission to kill the Sandaime Tsushikage and sealed the appropriate scrolls. Then he began to set up the seal. He was so excited and tired that he did something very, very wrong... or something very right. He smudged a small portion of the seal. And as he activated it he, felt a drain on his charka unlike any before and promptly fell asleep. When Danzo would come in the next morning he would find no trace of his greatest protégé. Nothing to suggest he deserted, just his belongings and an empty room.

When Naruto woke up he had no idea where he was. All around him was a barren landscape without signs of civilization. Confused and with little else to do he began walking. He took of his dark clothes to help with the heat and this revealed his body which was covered in numerous scars from the missions he had taken.

Soon he was able to see a large building in the distance. Erring on the side of caution he activated an invisibility **Jutsu** and quickly ran toward the structure. Upon entry he was immediately on guard for he had never seen such advanced technology before.

And then he heard it... screaming. But that's not what disturbed him, he was used to such sounds in his line of work. No what disturbed him was the fact that whoever was screaming was very young. So he quickly ran toward the source of the screaming. Eventually he came to a sight that made his blood boil. There were many people in the room all looking down at little girl connected to various wires. But whatever the wires were doing it was obviously hurting the girl very much.

But that was not the worst of it the little girl was crying out "okaa-san, okaa-san." at the top of her lungs. Naruto never had parents but he knew who they were. And to hear this girl calling out to her parents cause something inside of Naruto to snap. He didn't ask questions, and he did not give them a swift death. For the next five minutes he systematically proceeded to kill them all in the most brutal and painful techniques that he had been taught.

The first one he came upon he unsheathed his Katana and cut off all his limbs. Simple yet painful and effective. This of course alerted the others to his presence but it did not matter. The Kyuubi's chakra was very visibly leaking from his form and they were all too paralyzed with fear to move. 'One down seven left', thought Naruto. The next one he very literally shoved a **Rasengan **down his throat. But at that point his anger was so overwhelming that he simply created three shadow clones who then proceeded to stab and torture the remaining members.

As the last one was approached by the remaining clone he seemed to find his voice and asked "what are you?". And with that Naruto said what he always said when asked that question. "Nobody."

While all this was happening the real Naruto had made his way down to the child and proceeded to untie her. "Are you okay?" he asked. The girl paused before raising her eyes slightly "Who are you?" she said in obvious fear and pain. "I'm Naruto, what's your name?" Naruto said softly. "My name is Ultear" she replied with tears in her eyes "Are you going to hurt me too?" she fearfully muttered.

Naruto simply stared at her before saying "I'm going to get you out of here." And with that Naruto proceeded to untie her from her bindings. Once she was free she fainted in his arms.

Upon closer inspection Naruto realized she was not much younger than he was, around five or six years old. She had dark short hair and pale skin. and when he saw her face Naruto felt something he had never felt before. The need to protect this beautiful little girl from all the terrible things life had to offer. He had found something new. A new reason to fight. So with that goal in mind he sent clones to place explosive seals around the building and walked out with her in his arms.

As he found tracks that would most likely lead him to civilization the building exploded killing all those left inside. He looked down at the girl in his arms and sad something that surprised himself "I will protect you." and with that he ran following the tracks that would lead him to a town.

Upon arriving in the town Naruto quickly realized he had no idea where he was. The buildings looked nothing like that of any he had seen in Konoha or any other Hidden village he had been. The only way to describe these buildings was... foreign. Another thing was that the written language was like nothing he had ever seen. Naruto was beginning to wonder what had gone wrong with his seal when Ultear began waking.

When she woke up she looked around and asked "Where am I" to which Naruto gave a small sigh and said "I was hoping you could tell me that." Upon realizing that she was in the arms of her savior Ultear turned a deep red and stuttered out something incomprehensible to Naruto. "what?" Ultear looked nervous sweating bullets her mouth in a cute upside down V she stuttered out "I c-can walk b-b-by myself you d-d-don't need t-to c-carry me." Naruto quickly understood and set her down on her feat.

Once she was standing on her own Ultear seemed to regain some composure and asked "What happened all I remember is being taken to t-that awful place again and then... you came, how did you get me out?" Naruto looked at her his blue eyes shining behind his mask and stated simply "I killed them."

Ultear looked shocked for a moment before she quickly wrapped her arms around Naruto. "Thank you so much!" she said crying.

Naruto stiffened upon the contact. He was confused most civilians were disgusted when he spoke of such things yet here was this girl hugging him and thanking him. He had never been in such a situation so he simply stood there awkwardly patting her back. When she finally stopped crying he asked her where her parents were. This was apparently a taboo subject as it sent the girl into another crying fit. Naruto had no clue as to how he should react so he apologized. Eventually Ultear stopped enough to say "They said my okaa-sama left me there that she didn't want me until I was strong enough." Then she cried louder as if saying that aloud made the situation all the more bleak.

Naruto looked at her before saying something that he didn't know was true or not but if it would stop her from crying he could live with himself. "They lied" When the crying didn't stop Naruto said "I will take you to your okaa-san." That seemed to do the trick as Ultear stopped.

"Really?" she asked hopefully. "Really" he said strongly. However inwardly he was hoping this women was still alive. Then he looked around and said "As soon as I find out where in the Elemental Nations we are."

Ultear looked up to him confused "Elemental nations? Where is that... we're in

Fiore." Hearing this Naruto stopped and it was if something in his mind clicked, he was in a different dimension. There really was no other explanation. It suddenly made so much more sense. Why There were no Ninja's around. Why everyone wore strange clothes. The reason why he sensed abnormal charka signatures. And Naruto slowly smiled he would no longer have to assassinate old fat men. No longer have to serve his village without question. In the simplest terms he was _free_. And he knew just what to do with his new freedom he would do whatever he wanted, as soon as he helped this girl find her mother.

He looked at Ultear and asked "What can you remember about where your okaa-san lived" Ultear told him that it was cold and there were lots of mountains. So he went into a store asked for a map and directions and proceeded to walk with Ultear out of town.

As they were walking he found himself thinking. His analytical mind assessing the situation he was in. He had no money as his currency was worth nothing in this new place. Food would not be a problem but for things such as clothes and lodging he would need these jewels the store owner spoke of. He needed money and a means of establishing a new life but the only skills he had were combat skills. He didn't know how this place worked but from what he could tell war was not a constant threat. He knew this because the village had no form of defense against invaders. But there would always be bandits and people who desired power. That was a universal constant. He looked at Ultear who had not said a word since they had left the village.

"Ultear," he said. She turned to look at him and smiled before saying "yes Naruto-kun?" he stared at her not particularly liking the addition of -kun to his name before saying "How do people who are strong make money." It was a simple question that even a child could answer. She looked at him before saying "They become apart of magic guild of course." When he looked at her with a puzzled face she proceeded to explain about mages and magic and guilds that her mother had told her before bed. She even showed him her limited **Ice Make** magic.

'What an interesting place I've arrived in it seems they use this magic instead of chakra,' thought Naruto. He thought about learning this magic but decided to put that off for later. At that point in time all that mattered was getting Ultear to her mother as fast as he could. He looked over to her and asked "Are you hungry?" She nodded that she was so Naruto created a clone. As soon as he did Ultear looked extremely surprised. He then realized that his abilities would be different from this world. He paused before ordering the clone "Go find us something to eat."

Several hours later while they were eating some beast the clone had brought back Ultear seemed to find her voice. "Where are you from"

"nowhere."

"where are your parents?"

"dead."

"I'm sorry..."

"Don't be."

"...why are you helping me" Ultear finally asked. At this Naruto turned toward her and said "Because you represent what was taken away from me." Ultear hesitated before asking "what was taken from you?" At this Naruto smiled sadly behind his mask. He did not answer but continued to eat. After it became clear that she wasn't going to receive an answer Ultear went back to eating. It had become clear to her that he did not like talking. Once they were done eating they entered the town of Magnolia. He turned to Ultear and said "To make it to the mountains we need money to take the train from Magnolia. I will go and find the guild **Fairy Tail** that is indicated on the map and find work to take us both there." Ultear simply smiled and took his hand as a response.

As they entered the guild Naruto took an immediate dislike to it. People were loud and fighting all around him. There was no order just sheer chaos. Deciding he didn't want to stay a second longer than needed he spread out his senses for the most powerful presence. He was surprised that it was an old man a foot smaller than him but remembered that appearances could be deceiving and disregarded it.

"You are the leader of this guild correct?" Naruto said without emotion. Makarov looked up and was surprised the amount of power that was being suppressed from this boy who looked no younger than seven could easily match his. "That's right gaki my names Makarov would you like to join?"

The other guild members looked on in shock master had never asked someone to join just like that! "No I simply want work so I can help Ultear return to her Okaa-san do you know of any good assassinations in town? Or perhaps a Kidnapping?" Naruto continued listing several other terrible things before the master finally stopped him.

"Are you crazy! How could a child like you speak of such things let alone ask for jobs like these don't you know this is a light guild you could be thrown in jail!" Makarov shouted with horror in his eyes. Naruto stood still for several seconds before saying " ah I see then if you could just point me in the direction of the closest dark guild I'll be on my way."

Makarov did not know what to say so he decided to let his fists convince the gaki that Dark guilds were no place for children. "Fine ill point you into the direction of the nearest dark guild if you can defeat me," He said confidently.

Naruto simply looked to Ultear who had not let go of his hands then back and asked "why?" The entire guild looked amazed it was a simple yet valid question _why?_ what did he gain more than information on where he could find a Dark Guild which were common and easy to find.

Makarov was amazed at the maturity of the child so he decided to humor him. "If you defeat me I will give you one month of my Wizard Saints pay but if I win you won't join a Dark Guild." Naruto looked at him again before asking "is that enough money to buy train tickets to the northern mountains?" Makarov chuckled at the child's ignorance before nodding in confirmation.

Naruto was glad with this turn of events due to the fact that money would not be an issue as far as the train tickets were concerned and he would be able to see how these people fought. "I agree to your terms" he said apathetically.

With that he quickly unsealed his hiraishin kunai and scattered them around the entire guild. The master looked confused but said nothing. Naruto turned to Ultear before saying "I will get you to your mother." he then sat her down at a table before turning back to Makarov.

While all this was happening the guild members immediately broke into whispers Makarov rarely fought in spars they didn't understand why he was doing this. But Makarov knew that if this boy ever joined a Dark Guild he would be a major problem in the future.

So with that Makarov tuned to the boy and said one word he would regret "begin!" As soon as he said those words Naruto disappeared in a yellow flash and was suddenly in front of Makarov his Katana drawn from its sheath ready to attack. Makarov's eyes widened in surprise before he jumped away. However as he landed he was met with another Naruto. He quickly let lose a blast of **light** magic only to be surprised when that Naruto burst in a cloud of smoke. This continued for several minutes Naruto flashing and multiple Naruto's being dispered before Naruto decided to finish this quickly. The man was not taking him seriously so he simply marked him with a seal and flashed away. He stood staring at Makarov from behind his mask. Makarov was slightly winded from such high speeds yet Naruto seemed fine.

Makarov decided to ask "why have you stopped?" Naruto looked at him and replied "because you have lost." Before Makarov could say anything a massive aura was exuded from the blond crating cracks all around him a red aura that could be felt in all of Fiore was released. Makarov fell as soon as the aura was released creating a large crater in the guild. All who were looking were shocked as the boy continued to exude the aura and approach the guild master placing a kunai to his neck saying, "I win."

Makarov was however in the greatest pain of his entire life. He felt as if the world was crushing him without mercy. "H-How?" he asked Naruto turned to him and said "Gravity seal, takes a large amount of power. Where can I find my money?" Makarov tried to raise himself but to no avail so he said "Release me and ill give it to you." And just like that the pressure and aura was no longer there gone as swiftly as it had come. Makarov stood shakily before moving over to the bar stool opening a drawer and handing Naruto an envelope. Naruto simply took it grabbed Ultear's hand in his and left the guild.

The entire guild was in a stunned silence before Makarov said "This never happened" with a dark menacing aura. "Hai master" the guild replied as one.

Outside Ultear looked at Naruto with awe and asked "How strong are you?" he looked at her with his mask but his eyes weren't blue the were red with a pinwheel pattern. "However strong I have to be," he said. Ultear blushed at his words he seemed so cool. She moved closer to him and said "Thank you." he looked at her and said "I will protect you."

Around Fiore several figures had felt that power Hades of the dark guild **Grimoire Heart**. The magic councils Org. The master of **Raven tail** Ivan. They were all thinking the same thing. 'I must get my hands on whatever released that incredible power.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I'm looking for a beta/partner to help find any grammatical mistakes I may have and help develop the imagery in the story. If you're interested PM me. Also id like to say no pairings are decided and that you, the reader have the power to decide who Naruto ends up with. However you only have three choices. go vote in the poll for your favorite heroine. In regards to Naruto beating Makarov it was only because Makarov underestimated Naruto giving him various openings to place seals on him. Yes Naruto will be incredibly strong in this story but he will have several challenges. And lastly I hope this chapter is not as 'rushed' as the last one seemed to be. **

Ch. 2

Ultear and Naruto were currently on a train to the mountains. Naruto had never been on one before, usually only nobles had the money to use such a form of transportation as hiring a ninja escort was more fiscally achievable. In other words ninjas were cheap. As he looked out the window his thoughts wandered. Ultear meanwhile was off in her own little world her thoughts on the blond next to her

'Why is he helping me, he doesn't really talk but he's been really kind to me since we met. I feel safe when I'm around him. He's really strong but he seems to be about my age.' She simply couldn't understand why a complete stranger would go to such lengths to help her. What did he get out of it.

Ultear looked to him before deciding she would sleep. She went over to him sat in his lap and fell asleep. He seemed like he was trustworthy so there seemed no reason not to sit on his lap.

While this was happening Naruto didn't know why but this girl was really affecting him. She was causing emotions that he hadn't felt in a long time compassion, being the most prevalent. And here she was sitting in his lap sleeping. At that moment an image of a red haired women popped into his mind. She was staring down at him signing a beautiful lullaby. Naruto felt a saddened by the memory but didn't really know why. Whatever this girl was doing it was not pleasant. However he wasn't about to push her off and leave her to fend for herself. He would leave her with her mother.

Thinking more about it he also decided to leave a seal that would alert him if any large amount of power or killing intent was released. He had created this seal when working in root. Often he had missions where he would have to protect clients from a distance so this was his solution.

If she had this seal with her should she ever be in trouble he would know. However reaching her was another matter so a Hiraishin seal would also have to be added. He would protect her because she had been through a terrible experience but that didn't mean he would stay with her.

As the train slowed to a stop he gently shook her awake and placed the seals on her. She woke up seconds later, with a look of curiosity on her face she decided to ask him what he looked like behind his mask.

"What do you look like behind your mask Naruto-kun" she asked slyly. He looked at her pondering what his answer should be before saying "Like no one in particular, lets go." Leaving behind a face faulting Ultear.

After several hours of silent hiking they made their way to Ultear's mothers house. They could hear the telltale sounds of training. What Ultear saw shocked her. There was her mother with another child teaching him her **Ice** **Make** magic. It took her several seconds before she realized the situation in front of her.

"She replaced me! She left me with those, those monsters and replaced me with them!" She was so upset. Her mind was racing a million miles per second. Her mother, who she loved with all her heart, had replaced her.

Before she could continue her rant Naruto took her hand and walked in front of her mother. He wasn't about to be stuck with this kid before he knew all the facts. Ultear struggled but his superior strength caused her to be dragged along till she was in front of her mother. Immediately the training stopped and Ul stood frozen at the sight of her daughter.

Ultear looked at her mother not knowing what to do she charged saying "You replaced me!" Her magic power rose to incredible degrees and she proceeded to battle her mother with the one spell she knew of **Ice Make. **Ul however just stood there thinking 'Is this real? Is my baby alive?'.

"**Ice Make Rose Garden**!" Ultear shouted creating a garden of ice which approached her mother. Naruto sighed and face palmed at the situation, before the spell could hit her Naruto lifted his mask slightly and performed several hand signs before releasing a **Fire** **Dragon no Jutsu**. It was clearly getting out of hand so he decided to speak and get the mother out of her obvious trance.

"Calm down" he said to Ultear as his fire dragon destroyed her garden with ease. He then looked at Ul and said "Are you Ultear's mother?" Ul realizing she wasn't dreaming immediately launched at Ultear and hugged her crying out "You're alive!"

Ultear struggled simply not know how to react. She didn't know what to do so she was so angry. Her emotions were all over the place. So much so that she began crying as well saying "Why did you leave me there okaa-san!?"

Ul held her closer then looked at her and explained that she was told she had died. She had taken Ultear to be healed by the magic council's research lab but they said they were unable to heal her. They had not given her body back stating that it was to horrific a sight. As Ul explained all this Naruto watched as they cried and reunited after being separated for such a large amount of time.

As he turned to leave Ultear noticed before asking "Where are you going?" Naruto turned and said "You have been reunited with your mother and I am no longer needed." Ul looked shocked at the boy saying "Surely you could stay I must thank you for bringing me my daughter."

Naruto shook his head signifying his negative response and said "I will always be there for you Ultear, what you went through was terrible but you must learn to live without me." Ultear looked at him before running towards him with arms open.

"I don't want you to go." She said with tears dropping from her eyes. He looked at her and said "I will protect you but I need to live my own life." He let her go nodding to her mother and then flashed away.

As Ultear turned to her mother Ul asked "Who was he?"

Ultear answered after a pause and sais "His name is Naruto"

* * *

**5 months later**

Naruto had just destroyed some tower for the council. Apparently one of the members had felt his power when he released it at Fairy tail and tracked him down. Looking back he knew he had been extremely lucky in that fight. Due to the Master underestimating him he was able to get several openings which he capitalized on by making seals. However he knew that in his current physical state he was no match for that man if he ever went all out.

Since then he took many jobs for the council. With the money he had obtained he was able to live in a beautiful apartment in Era, Fiore's capital.

As he left the tower, many of the children and adults thanked him immensely. Among the large crowd he saw red hair that reminded him of his mother. Quickly making his way through the tower he approached a little girl with an eye patch. Her and her friends were crying around the remains of an old man he had been unable to save.

"What is your name?" He asked the red head. "Erza Scarlet" she replied sadly. After looking her over he quickly deduced she had an eye missing. He didn't know the circumstances by which this had occurred but he could guess that it was probably through means of torture. He nodded before saying turning back to the crowd. "The magic council has sent ships to pick you up. You will be taken to the capital and debriefed, then you will be free to go wherever you wish." As if on cue to his statement several ships landed on shore and the people cheered.

Unknown to everyone however a blue haired boy remained in the tower. He knew that this newcomer was powerful and he would kill him if he tried to keep the slaves. 'I will build the tower for Zeref by myself. And also learn of who this person is, he could be a problem in the future. In time I will become powerful enough to defeat him. And then I will usher Zeref into this world.' Jellal thought to himself.

**In Era **

When they arrived in Era Naruto quickly took the girl and her friends to the hospital. When the staff were taking to long he pushed a council identification card in front of them causing their eyes to widen and quickly escort them to separate rooms.

One of the children, with black hair looked at Naruto suspiciously before asking "How do you have so much respect, in fact why were you the only one the council sent to save us?" Naruto turned to him his mask causing him to appear ominous before only answering one of the questions. "I was all that was needed."

As they entered their respective rooms Naruto went with Erza. He stood at the door awkwardly before he said "I can give you an eye." Erza immediately looked at him with suspicion and asked "What would you want in return." He stared at her as if to praise her intelligence and said "I would want you to grow strong. Strong enough to protect your friends, and when I deem you strong enough I will ask a favor from you." Erza looked at him with growing suspicion before asking "what type of favor?"

"I can't say, but it won't cause harm to anyone, it will involve doing something for me." Naruto replied looking away from her. In truth he didn't know what he would do with such a favor. However his shinobi training had left an imprint on him to the fact that a favor was always useful in the world.

Erza looked down and thought about his proposal before agreeing. Naruto accepted her word and then pulled out a scroll. This was one of his creations that he was extremely proud of. It would change his chakra to healing chakra and then stimulate the cells to increase their rate of Mitosis. It had taken him the better part of most of his five months in Earthland to create it but he could see it come in handy for many situations.

He placed the seal over her eye before pushing chakra into it. Erza felt a slight tingling feeling for about a minute and then it stopped. When he removed the seal she was able to see from her left eye again. She was so happy that she dashed to her friends room to show them. As she continued to show the others her new eye she went back to thank the strange masked blond but found no one.

* * *

Later that night Naruto was in his room his shirt removed researching types of magic that would suit him. He was particularly researching **Godslayer magic** due to the fact that one could replenish magical power through it. Something he barely had right now. He then felt the seal on Ultear activate. In a flash he was immediately transported to Ultear's location and the sight that greeted him was a very large monster.

Ul (with one arm missing) Gray and Ultear all looked at the blond. Ul was just about to use **Iced shell **on Deloria when Naruto appeared out of nowhere. He simply took in his surroundings when Deloria went to smash him. "Shit." Was all Naruto said before he was smashed to the ground. When the demon removed its hand a bloody and very battered Naruto was left still breathing but clearly injured. The demon then proceeded to continually smash the small blond. It formed a very large crater in the ground because of its continuous smashes.

Ultear screamed and ran towards him when she saw that he was injured but before she was even remotely close a blood red skeleton erupted around him. It took the form of a fox with 9 blood red tails swaying behind it.

Naruto knew his situation was dire. He was an expert at killing but it was somewhat limited to humans. He only had two techniques that would work against such a massive beast. All was silent as Naruto uttered the name of his technique. "**Susanoo" **he said above barley a whisper. He had changed this technique incredibly so he could utilize Kyuubi's power without injuring himself. However one drawback was that only half of Kyuubi's real power was used and none of it's techniques were accessible either.

The large construct looked around before roaring. "**You've finally let me out again. The last time was to fight the Ichibi Jinchuriki, that sand village sure gave Konoha a lot of money for that mission. And look such a large opponent for me to make bleed and kill**." Naruto was frowning behind his mask He wasn't hurt often so he wanted to set an example to this beast. "Make it slow Kyuubi, I want nothing left, I want it erased from this earth, after you're done with it I want there to be only story's of how weak it was." The construct looked immensely pleased with it's containers short speech before responding "**It shall be** **done**."

When he said that it was as if the floodgates of power were released. All present began shaking before emptying the contents of their stomachs. It felt as if dying were a better option than being in the mere presence of such a beast. It was this worlds first experience to Killing Intent. Kyuubi then began fighting... no fighting suggests that both sides put up a fight. No what this was, could only be described as, murder. Four tails held down Deloria as Kyuubi ate it alive using its other tails to carve it up. All the while Deloria thrashed and screamed. Screams that would give Nightmares to all who heard them. Eventually the terrible screams of the beast began to lessen before they stopped. At that point the large crimson red construct roared its accomplishment to the skies before disappearing into Naruto's Navel.

Naruto stumbled looking very weakened by using such a technique before making his way to Ultear who looked frightened but smiled nonetheless at his presence. "Are you hurt?" He asked her with something foreign in his voice. His voice was laced with emotion. Worry. Ultear smiled at the first real emotion she had seen him express "My Okaa-san lost her arm, can you help her?" He nodded before making his way to Ul.

Ul looked at Naruto with horror in her eyes. What type of friend had her daughter made. He was a monster in his own right, yet for the sake of being thankful she let him place a small paper with black markings on her. Soon she felt a tingling and realized her wounds were closing and he arm was growing back. To be honest it freaked her out but she wasn't going to complain. When her arm was... regrown after about ten minutes he made his way back to Ultear before collapsing on her. The last thing Naruto heard was Ultear concerned voice before he fell asleep in he arms.

** Morning**

The next day Naruto woke up without something very important to him. His mask. Upon this realization he... blushed? Next to him was Ultear causing Naruto to freak out even more and curl into a ball. He needed his mask. It was how he coped with his feelings. The ones that could very well cause him to... he didn't want to think of the last time his mask was taken off. He had made a fool of himself fainting when he saw a female academy student.

When Ultear woke up and upon seeing that Naruto curled up in a ball she called out "Okaa-san something's wrong with Naruto-kun." Her mother came rushing into the room, ignoring the fact that her daughter had sneaked into his room. What she saw surprised her the boy who had such immense power curled like, well like a scared child.

She walked up to him rubbing his back in soothing circles thinking that he was in pain or sad and asked "What's wrong?" He tightened up when she touched him but was able to whisper "Get my mask." Ul looked confused before complying and retrieving his mask. We she gave it to him he promptly put it on his face. Slowly he uncurled from his ball before apologizing "I'm sorry you had to see that but without my mask the seals I've placed to help with my emotions do not work." Ul and Ultear looked at him wanting more of an answer but he didn't say anything to embarrassed. This emotion was the only one that Naruto was made to give up through the use of seals.

However Danzo wasn't stupid, He capitalized on the fact that Naruto was embarrassed by and infatuated with women. Whenever Naruto on the rare occasion gave him trouble he would get an academy student from the Hokage and basically have them relay his orders. Of course during this Naruto's mask was off causing him to agree to whatever the girl at the time asked.

"Well we have breakfast ready in the kitchen perhaps you'll stay and eat." Ul said with no room for argument. Naruto slowly nodded before looking at Ultear and realized she had slept with him in the same bed. Naruto looked at her but she was looking away. She quickly left the bed before joining her mother and leaving the room.

'I have things to do, I can't stay for much longer. I'll eat breakfast then leave.' he thought while walking to the bathroom to take a shower. As he walked to the kitchen he could smell a nice a meal and sat down at the table.

As everyone seated including Ul's two disciples an uncomfortable silence ensued. Not enjoying the silence Gray turned to Naruto and said "So Naruto who taught you your magic." Naruto had surprisingly already finished his food not allowing the two students to see his face.

He answered shortly "Nobody."

"Come on, that was the most powerful technique I've ever seen you couldn't have taught yourself!" Naruto decided not to answer causing Gray to become angry. Fearing a fight could break out, one where Gray would obviously lose Ul changed the topic and asked "Where do you live Naruto?"

Inwardly Naruto was confused why were they all looking at him, asking all these questions. If he answered would they stop or would they ask more? He didn't know how to react in these social situations! Deciding to just answer for once he said "I live in Era in the lower west side. I often do jobs for the council and spend most of my time in the library."

The silence resumed as everyone was surprised to hear him say so much without being prodded. Before they could say anything more he thanked them for the meal and flashed away.

**The next day**

Back in Naruto's apartment he was going over what he could find of God-slayer magic when a projection of a very large man appeared. Naruto looked up from his books to the projection and then back to the books. Hades was amused at the blonds clear lack of fear and decided to speak of the reason he came. "You know I could give you the tools to learn **God slayer magic**." This time Naruto looked up and continued staring before asking "What would you want in return?" Hades contemplated this before saying "You must destroy dark guilds that oppose my own." Naruto stared at him thinking over his proposition and said "I accept."

Either way it was a win-win situation. He would have the tools he required to learn the magic he liked most and be able to learn the locations of Dark guilds at the same time. Hades however was smirking. He wouldn't be satisfied with just that. He would learn the boy's weakness and exploit it. He had the making of a very powerful mage in front of him.


End file.
